


Through All of Time

by snapeisthebest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeisthebest/pseuds/snapeisthebest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the sands of time were no match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through All of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendibird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The young man sat wondering if he would have his visitor this evening. It had been six months since the first terrifying visit from the unusual ghost. What made him unusual, other than the fact he was  
gorgeous, was he could actually do magic; no other known ghost was able to do magic.

Six months ago, Draco Malfoy had been sitting his private room finishing his Transfiguration essay, when he heard a softly spoken "Hello". He turned to see one of the most beautiful people he had ever  
laid his grey eyes on.

Draco was certain he had not seen this particular ghost before; he had spent six years at this school. However, there was something very familiar about him.

"Who are you? And more important, how did you get in my private rooms?" Draco felt really stupid after he asked that. Ghosts could go anywhere, whether or not there were wards and locks.

"Wha..? You mean, you can see me?" The beauty asked with a bewildered look.

"Of course, I can see you. Not been a ghost long? You see, when you chose to ground yourself here, you made it where people could actually see and talk to you." Draco informed the young man who appeared to be close to his own age.

The young man laughed. It sounded like music to the blond.

"Thank you! I needed that. I am the very first ghost of Hogwarts. I built the castle for my son. He was my entire world; I lived for my beloved Zar. Later, he and a few of his friends expanded her and  
converted her to the school she is now. No one has been able to see or hear me since my death, not even the other ghosts." The young man looked extremely saddened by his run of bad luck. Draco felt a slight  
pang in his chest.

Draco was dumbfounded. If he heard correctly, this would be… "Zar? Salazar Slytherin?" The other nodded. "You are the father of THE Salazar Slytherin?" Another nod. "Merlin! Your son was the greatest." Draco exclaimed in a very un-Malfoyistic way.

"Thank you very much, Draco. May I call you Draco?" The specter asked.

"Of course! You can call me anything you want." Draco beamed.

"Are you sure about that?" The other asked with a little grin.

"Positive."

"Good. Blondie it is, then."

 

That was the second night after Draco returned for his seventh year. Every night since, Sly, as Draco now called him, would come and visit with him. It didn't really bother the blond to spend his nights  
talking with a ghost. Since Perfect Potter defeated the Dark Lord and disappeared during the battle at the end of fifth year; most of his friends were gone as well. They were either dead or in hiding because  
their parents were supposed Death Eaters. He and his mother had come to the side of the light after the Dark Lord returned at the end of Draco's fourth year. His father was killed by Voldemort, himself, for  
failing his in one of his missions.

 

It seemed that Draco and Sly had a lot of things in common. The more he got to know the other man/ghost, the harder he seemed to be falling. The blond anticipated the other's return each night. A few weeks ago, Sly had convinced Draco to pleasure himself while he instructed him and used a few spells he knew of so it would feel as if he were alive performing the wondrous task himself.

For three months, (when he realized he was actually in love) Draco wished Sly was still alive. Well, not still alive; but, alive now. With him, in his arms, kissing his lips, caressing his…

 

"Hey there, Blondie." A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Draco turned and couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. He just couldn't help the way he felt about the ghost before him now.

"Hey, Sly. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show tonight." Draco stated with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sly replied with a smile of his own. "I was being amused by Peeves. He had a couple of Hufflepuffs cornered down here in the dungeons."

"I see. What…" Draco was interrupted by the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin house ghost floating in. "Zar." He heard Sly gasp. When he looked at the other ghost, he saw a combined look of longing and  
pride.

"Pardon the intrusion, Mr. Malfoy. But your Head of House wishes to see you." The Baron told the surprised blond. "What ever is the matter, my boy?"

"Zar?" Draco asked looking at Sly. When the young man nodded, Draco turned to the Bloody Baron and asked, "Why did you never tell anyone that you are Salazar Slytherin?"

"How do you know that? And where did you hear that name?" Draco thought the Baron sounded almost desperate to know.

"That's easy. Your father told me." He replied with a firm tone, daring the ghost to deny it.

"YOU can see my father?" the Baron asked incredulously.

"Yes, I can."

"Where is he? How is he? Can you give him a message for me?" the Baron seemed almost frantic now.

"He is dead. But for a ghost, he seems fine. DAMN fine, if you ask me" Draco said with a smirk, and he thought he saw Sly blush. "As I am not an owl, I will not deliver a message."

The blond noticed the Baron's face fall at these words. He also saw the glare his otherworldly friend gave him.

"However, he is right behind you to the left sitting in the green chair. Therefore, you can relay your own message." Draco gave a wink to Sly as he said this.

The Baron turned and saw nothing. But he knew his father was most likely there. No one, except his father knew of that particular pet name. He floated over to said chair and dropped to his knees in front  
of it.

"Father, I no longer have it. Someone has removed it from its proper place. I am sorry. You have waited all these years and now because of me, you will never be free." There were silver tears streaming down  
the Baron's face by the time he finished speaking.

Sly turned pleading eyes towards Draco. The blond heard everything that was said and knew he was to be an owl after all. He gave the one he had grown to love a stiff nod. Sly then sighed in relief as Draco  
came to stand beside them.

 

"Please, tell him it is not lost. It was I that removed it and put it in a safer place when it was almost discovered. Let him know that it is in a nook hidden behind his portrait in the Head's chambers."

Draco relayed the message and noted the relieved look on the son's face. Whatever it was, it must be very important.

"I am sorry to have disappointed you, Father." The proud ghost hung his head in shame.

Draco shot a glare at Sly. One to say he was done with delivering messages.

"Draco, please." Sly was willing to beg.

The pleading in Sly's voice and the fact he was called by his name, told him of the importance of the issue. Draco relented with a nod.

Sly smiled and Draco's heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest.

"Thank you. I could never be disappointed or more proud to call him my son. My only wish is that I could have lived long enough to tell him." Draco had never seen Sly look so sad, and he wished he could do something to make him feel better. So, he told the man's son what he had said.

The Bloody Baron smiled at Draco, silent tears still falling, and said, "Come. Professor Snape waits."

Draco gave an apologetic look to where Sly was just sitting, only to find that he was gone. Draco was hurt the man didn't even say goodbye.

Draco followed the Baron to Snape's door. As the Baron drifted through it, it opened to reveal an agitated Potion's master.

"What took you so long Draco?" his godfather asked, stepping aside to let him in the room.

"Sorry, Uncle Sev. I got here as quick as I could."

"Yes, well, come in and have a seat. I found some of the information you asked me about. I assume you still speak with him." Severus stated more than asked as he sat across from Draco.

"Yes, sir. That's what took so long. Did you know that he" Draco pointed at the Baron "is him?" Draco finished, pointing now to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"No, I did not." Severus simply stated. "It would seem that the  
information you are seeking is…"

"If I may Professor," the Bloody Baron interrupted. "I need you to open that portrait of me. My father has moved some very important papers to the nook there. We need to retrieve them, immediately"

"I think not. As I was saying, Draco, the information you seek was last recorded to be in the Chamber of Secrets. There have been references to this by others. Salazar Slytherin's father died at a  
young age just after building a castle for his son whom he was completely devoted to. Not much else is known about him. It seemed he just appeared out of nowhere one day." Severus told his godson all he  
had uncovered.

"Since there is no longer anyone alive that can speak Parseltongue, we have no way of going to the Chamber to search for it. Never before have I missed Potter's annoying presence as much as I do now, not being able to help you with this." The potions professor was saddened by his inability to help the last person he cared for.

"That will not be necessary. The information you seek is right here in this room. My father moved it to behind my portrait in the Head of Slytherins personal chambers. I tried to tell you this already." The  
Baron was annoyed with the head of the house named for his family.

"Fine. But, I don't see how he moved it if he's a ghost." Severus snarked as he stood and walked over to the portrait.

"My father is a unique individual in many ways. The nature of the curse saw to a lot of that. Do not try to open the scroll, Snape. It can only be opened by the one who sees." There was pure sadness in the  
eyes of Salazar as he spoke of his father.

"Draco." Severus said as he motioned for the young man to take the scroll from its hiding place.

Draco went to where Severus was standing and reached in and took out the letter. As his hand wrapped around the scroll, he felt the tingle of magic on it. He turned to Severus, nodded and went back to his  
seat.

With shaky hands, Draco broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. He began to read it aloud:

_Whoever you are (though I think I already know),_

_My name is Qualen Slytherin. I am the father of the great Salazar Slytherin. If you are reading this then I am very much dead and it is either 1997 or 1998. Surprised are you? I most certainly was._

_You see, I was cursed by a very evil person and sent back in time. It seemed my ability to love and also to be part of the first life-mate bond in a century; was enough to piss off said evil bastard. He cursed_  
me to the past as far away from my mate as possible. When I arrived and discovered when I was, I sought out Merlin himself to see if he could assist me in returning to my own time. Unfortunately, he  
couldn't. 

_He did, however, teach me all he knew of magic and took me to see a good friend of his (one he later married) who was a Seer as well as a powerful witch. Morgana saw that I was not of that time. She also saw the spell that was used to send me. It was one that can only be reversed by the caster, who is now dead. I killed him as it was preordained before my birth. Our spells were cast at almost the same  
time. I watched the bastard die right before I was whisked away. The last site I saw of my time was the desolate battlefield and the beautiful silver I longed to run my fingers threw._

_I have suspected who my life-mate is so it is better I am here and will be dead long before he learns it. We didn't get along, he and I. Yes, he. If certain of my friends then knew it could kill me, tempers_  
and all. I was supposed to marry a beautiful young girl and have a large family and make the wizarding world a better place. Not even. I discovered I was gay when I was in my third year at Hogwarts. Funny  
that, now I know why I always felt at home there. Seems ironic, since  
I just finished building her for my Zar. 

_Morgana predicted my death at the age of 18. I was fifteen when I came here, 16 when I had my baby boy, and I celebrate my 18th birthday in a week's time. That is why I am writing this._

_Merlin created a spell to reunite me with my mate. I hesitate to use it as it will mean I will not be able to be seen or heard by anyone but my mate. That means a lot of lonely years watching and waiting._  
Let's not forget the hoping he will still want me when he finds out who I really am. I never really hated him, you know, he was a prat a lot of the time. Morgana has told me that was more for show than  
anything else. Damned pureblood honor and all that. I wish things could have been different. 

_No, I don't. All my life, all I wanted was someone to love me and have a family of my own. Now, I have my little Zar. He received his own letters from me explaining everything. I hope he can forgive me for leaving him at such a young age. Seems a family tradition as that is what happened to me. My parents were killed by the same man I killed myself. I was a little over a year old._

_There are two other letters with this one. Please give them to Severus. I know he is there with you, Draco. I hope I am right in my assumption on who you are. If not, my apologies._

 

Draco looked up at his godfather after he read that line, confusion in his eyes. Severus matched the look and went to retrieve the other letters.

"How could he know who I am? I don't understand, Uncle Sev." Draco was extremely confused.

"Finish the letter, Draco. Maybe it is in there somewhere who it is and how they know so much about you." Severus wanted to know as well.

Draco complied.

 

_One letter is the second half of Merlin's spell (Morgana insisted on helping for "her own good reasons" with this part). I trust no one else to do this. The other is a personal letter to Severus that is long overdue._

_I guess now would be a good time to let you know who I was in your time. Many people called me many things. You, my beloved Blondie, liked to refer to me as Scarhead and Saint Potter. I know you have always hated me. Now that you have read this, I am sure my ghost will stay away and no longer bother you._

_I will not haunt you as you have me over the years. It was you, Draco, that made me realize I was gay. I saw you through the window of the changing rooms after a Quidditch game one day. That sealed it for me. Feeling what I felt and where I felt it, I knew; no one else would ever be good enough. There was no one that could compare to such perfection, as you love to point out. Even now, no one has touched me the way I have always wanted you to._

_I bet you want to know how Salazar came to be if I remain a virgin even in death. Easy, Merlin. No not how you are thinking. In order for his spell to work, I had to be pure. Merlin cast a spell that combined  
his, mine and Morgana's (proper would be merlin, morgan and my-always put yourself last and it's my -you wouldn't say mine magic that's your English lesson for today) magic and genes. He then impregnated me with the results of that, using magic of course._

_I think I will go now. You have a lot to process. Please, don't hate me. I really do love you, My Blondie. And have for a very long time. Centuries._

_With all my love and hopes, Qualen Slytherin aka Harry James Potter_

Draco looked at the Bloody Baron in shock. "Did you know I was your father's mate? Did you know your father was Harry Potter?!?" Draco suddenly stood up and darted for the door. "I need to be alone right now."

"Draco, you can stay here. We need to talk about this." Severus was trying his best to comfort his godson.

"No! I really need to be alone. It isn't everyday you find out the person you love has been your enemy most of your life. Only that they never really were your enemy. But they are the father of a man you  
idolized and that he died long enough ago to be a ghost. Not just a ghost, a cursed ghost who can only be freed by his life-mate who has been his enemy most of his life, only not really." Draco walked out of  
the room after that.

"I see what he means. I've known my whole life and death and it still confuses the hell out of me!"

Severus started at the comment from Salazar. He had momentarily forgotten the ghost was still there.

"Indeed" was all the potions professor said as he started to read the scrolls Potter had left for him.

 

Draco spent days thinking about what the letter had said. Sly, his Sly, was in fact Harry Potter. He didn't know what to do. He hated, well, strongly disliked Potter. But, he loved Sly; more than anything.  
What should he do? What could he do?

"I'm sorry, Blondie." Draco turned to see Sly standing behind him. Silver tears streaking his face.

"You could say that. All this time, you couldn't tell me. The things I did for you, in front of you. How could you be so heartless as not to tell?" Draco started sobbing halfway through his rant.

"Please, understand. I had to be sure it was real." Sly said as he knelt in front of the blond. "Everything I told you is true. I never hated you. Hell, Draco, I was saving myself for you and only you. I  
would rather die a virgin than let someone else touch what I felt belonged to ONLY you. It's silly I know. After the war, I had planned to approach you about calling a truce and maybe becoming friends. I hoped that then we could progress to more. A few weeks after I wrote that letter, I turned 18; four minutes after midnight, I died. My birthday is also my deathday, only the great Harry Potter could manage that feat. If you have any doubts about how long I have been in love with you, go ask Hermione. She and Ron knew from the beginning."

Sly stood and Draco turned away. He had failed in convincing Draco of his love. He knew he was destined to be alone. So, he faded away to let his love get on with his life.

Draco sat there for several minutes thinking about what Potter had just told him. Weasley and Granger had known from the beginning. Maybe he should find Granger and ask her. Weasley certainly couldn't tell him anything.

Draco shuddered at that thought. Ron Weasley fought valiantly beside his best friend in the final battle. Unfortunately, Bellatrix hit him with a dark curse that sealed his mouth shut. (ding dong the big red  
haired mouth is shut) The medi-witches and wizards came up with a spell that allowed him to eat but he still couldn't talk. Bill Weasley, with the help of an unknown source, created a spell that  
enabled his younger brother to communicate with people through their  
minds. Granger was the first to link to him, of course. Draco had no desire to go into that dark empty place.

His mind made up, Draco went in search of Hermione Granger. He found her on the seventh floor. Surprisingly, she was alone.

"Granger, a word if you don't mind." There was no need to be rude after all.

"I was wondering when you would track me down, Malfoy. I take it he has contacted you?" Hermione's grin was almost Slytherin-like, almost.

"Yes, how did you know about any of it?" Draco asked incredulously.

"That's easy. Come with me." She said as she led him to the Room of  
Requirement. As they entered, Draco saw thousands of books and other odd little things around the room. Hermione led him over to a sofa and motioned for him to sit. He did.

"You see, Malfoy, Harry hid a journal in this room, along with a lot of other items he thought we might like to see or know of. Honestly, I expected you sooner. When did he contact you?" Her curiosity could not be contained any longer.

"Six months ago." Draco sadly replied.

Hermione noticed this and asked, "You do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't believe he has never hated me and has loved me all this time. Even before he was sent back."

"You should. He came to me and Ron in third year to tell us he was in love and that no one else would ever be good enough. Of course, when he told us it was you, Draco, that he was in love with, Ron flipped. It was days before they made up. Harry would not take back what he said. Ron finally gave in, realizing he wasn't being a very good friend. Harry asked us to put on a good show; not letting anyone know. If Voldemort had found out, you would have been sent to kill Harry. And he would have let you; he told us he could never do anything to truly hurt you." Hermione finally stopped to breathe.

"I see. I must go now." Draco said as he stood to leave. "This explains a lot. Thank you…Hermione."

Draco returned to his rooms and hoped Sly would come back soon. They had a lot to talk about and a spell to finish. Unfortunately he was to be greatly disappointed.

 

Several days had passed when Severus sought out his godson. The other students and professors had raised concerns about the young man. He had stopped eating and attending his classes. The last time he had seen Draco, he looked like he had not slept either. Severus was worried.

There was no answer when he knocked, so he went in. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Draco Malfoy sat in his chair; pale with heavy bags under his eyes. Severus had never seen him like this. Not even when his mother was killed by stray Death Eaters after the war ended.

"Draco! Draco, can you hear me?" Severus' voice was shaky as he talked to his godson. "Oh, gods! Potter, what have you done to him?"

"Sev?" Draco's voice was weak with exhaustion.

"That's right. It's Uncle Sev. Come back to me Dray." Severus knew he had to get his godson to the hospital wing, immediately. So, he bent to lift the young man out of his chair. Draco fought him.

"NO! NO! NO! I have to stay here. This is where he will come. He came before. He will come again." Draco protested.

"Fine, then, I will bring Madame Pomfrey to you."

With that said, Severus left to find the medi-witch. He found her in the corridor on her way to lunch.

"Poppy! Poppy, Draco needs help. He is in his rooms and is refusing to leave." Severus was near frantic.

"Calm down, Severus. Surely, it can't be that bad." Madame Pomfrey replied as he pulled her towards the dungeons.

"But it is, dear lady. You know how Potter disappeared during the final battle…" Severus explained everything he knew about his godson and the ghost he had grown attached to.

 

As they entered Draco's quarters, they rushed over to him. He was still sitting in the chair where Severus had left him. Poppy began her scans and frowned. Suddenly, they were hit with a chill. They both knew. Draco Malfoy was dead.

 

Severus hesitated as he opened the door. It had been six months since he was last in this room. Still, this needed to be done.

"Hello, Uncle Sev. What brings you to my rooms? It is early for our nightly talks. You seemed more comfortable in your own rooms. But, if you want to chat in here, I'll be…"

"That is not why I am here, Draco. As much as I love you and enjoy our discussions," Severus paused, unsure how to continue.

"You don't want me to be here anymore." Draco finished. "I'm not sure why I have remained for this long, Uncle Sev."

Severus looked up and saw the sadness in his godson's eyes; tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I will always want you here, Draco. The fact is that you should not still be here." Severus' heart was breaking seeing his loved one like this.

"Where else could I be. He came to me here. I can only hope he will return to me here. He has to. I love him so much." Draco knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

Severus simply nodded and turned to leave. He paused at the question asked next.

"Do you wish me not to come to you anymore?"

"As long as we are both here, you will always be welcome." Severus left.

 

Draco didn't know how long he sat there alone with his thoughts. 'Why hasn't he come back? He said he loved me and always has, but he hasn't come in such a long time. Maybe he was wrong and I've wasted all my time waiting for nothing. Lies. It must have been all lies.'

 

"Hello" was softly spoken from behind him. Draco quickly turned to see Sly standing just behind his chair.

"Hello? Hello?! I've waited so long for you to come back and all I get is a simple 'hello'? How dare you play with my emotions like that!" Draco was furious that Sly thought he could just breeze in and pick up where he left it.

"I'm sorry?" Sly tried. It appeared to not have had any better effect. "What have you done?" Sly looked at Draco in disbelief.

"What do you mean? I went to speak to Granger, as you suggested, and have been waiting for you to come ever since." Draco told him in a tone that said 'it should be obvious'.

"Why?"

"Because, I realized that even if you used to be Harry Potter, now you are my Sly; and I love you more than life itself." Draco said as he looked deep into the other's eyes.

"Obviously." Sly replied as he walked over to stand in front of Draco.

"That must be why I was drawn back here. I thought you rejected me, so I went into the Chamber of Secrets. No one alive can get in. I decided to stay there for eternity. That way I wouldn't be pained in seeing you with someone else. After a while, I was drawn out and back to here. Every time I came, though, you were gone. I thought I was losing my mind." Sly explained.

"I didn't reject you. Everything was just so overwhelming. I needed time to think. When I spoke to Hermione, she set everything straight, as you said she would. It suddenly occurred to me that I have loved you for a long time and want to be with you." Draco returned, almost taking a step closer to Sly.

 

Sly raised his hand and cupped the blonde's cheek; ever so slowly, he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the soft lips of the one he loved.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time." Sly said as he pulled away to look at Draco once more.

The response he got was Draco pulling him into another more heated kiss. They stayed locked like that for several minutes. Then, their hands started to wander each other's bodies.

Before they knew it, they were on the bed pulling clothes off and touching everywhere they could.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Once we do this, it is forever. We can never be separated. Ever! Even now, in death." Sly's voice held uncertainty as he asked his question.

"I know, now, that it is what I have always wanted." Draco replied as he ground his hips into his love's.

Sly moaned and kissed Draco again. The rest of the night, they made passionate love to each other. Their life-mate bond finally sealed, in Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It was inspired by one of my all time favorite movies: Somewhere in Time starring Christopher Reeve and Jane Seymore. If you haven't seen it, I recommend watching it (and be sure you have a box of tissues lol). And a big thanks to wendibird! If it weren't for her fabulousness, I wouldn't be writing at all. She makes sense of my nonsense; if that makes sense.


End file.
